<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet is Still on by MASD_1138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914659">The Bet is Still on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138'>MASD_1138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batuu, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Friendly competition, I just want to go to Galaxy's Edge lol, Podracing, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While on vacation, Poe and Rey end up watching some podracing and a bet between them is created.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet is Still on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/gifts">damerey_knows</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Supremequeenofthenerds (damerey_knows) for enabling me with this plot bunny on discord lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey pulls on the hood of her cloak, making sure that her face is well hidden. Poe walks calmly beside her, holding her hand as they walk through the Black Spire outpost market. They are on a little trip to Batuu, trying to enjoy a bit of time off before having to go back to Coruscant for a Senate session. It was Poe’s idea to come here, far away from everything and anyone who might know them. Rey still insisted on them wearing cloaks just to be sure that they were safe, especially after that Holonet article about Poe’s hair made some waves. </p><p>“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Poe asks her. “We’re close to Docking Bay 7, the food’s really good there.”</p><p>“Sure, I could use something to eat.” Rey smiles and lets him pull her along. “What do they sell to eat?” </p><p>“There’s a really good braised Shaak roast there from what I’ve heard,” Poe answers pensively. “Although I’m sure there’s a lot more there.”</p><p>They sit down at a table and Rey ends up ordering Smoked Kaadu Ribs while Poe sticks to his roast. It’s nice to be able to have a nice meal together like this, just being able to enjoy each other’s presence without any expectations. </p><p>“We need to hurry up, I don’t want to miss the podracing,” someone says at one of the table beside them.</p><p>“Podracing, isn’t that illegal?,” Rey asks Poe, frowning. She’s pretty sure that it came up in one of the Senate sessions she’s attended since the war ended. She had heard about them back on Jakku, they sounded very exciting.</p><p>“It is technically illegal, yes,” Poe hesitates, picking at his food with his fork. Rey recognizes that face immediately.</p><p>“You’ve raced in one of them haven’t you?” She smirks, putting her own fork down. “Come on Flyboy, I’m not going to report you,” she adds, trying not to laugh. </p><p>Poe blushes and sits back. “I’ve raced in one race,” he says shaking his head. “Only one,” he adds.</p><p>“How was it?” She asks, a bit more excited about there stay on Batuu. </p><p>“I was young, very stressed and the farm needed some money,” Poe tells her, frowning. “I sneaked out while my dad was away to get new buyers for the farm and thought it was the only way to help.” </p><p>“I’m sorry for asking,” Rey mumbles, seeing how Poe is reacting.</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Poe responds immediately, smiling again. “Sorry I was just thinking about the punishment I got when my dad caught me sneaking back in,” he laughs. “It’s fun, I’m not going to lie to you. Although, it’s very dangerous and I get why they outlawed it.”</p><p>“Did you win? I’ve heard it’s almost impossible for a human to win.” Rey feels all giddy, there’s so much about Poe that she still has to learn and it’s alway exciting to be let in on his little secrets.</p><p>“You wound me Sunshine, of course I won!” Poe says smugly. “That’s how dad knew to come back home quickly, I didn’t really think ahead of the repercussion of a human winning. My dad knew it was me the moment he heard about it.” </p><p>“I need to ask Kes about that the next time we visit Yavin,” Rey points her finger at him. “Now tell me about it!”</p><p>“It’s thrilling that’s for sure, it’s quick, dangerous and…” </p><p>“Fun?” Rey suggests, leaning forward. </p><p>“Okay, it’s was really fun,” Poe laughs, finally admitting it.</p><p>“Do you want to go watch it?”</p><p>Poe stays silent for a few second, clearly considering it before answering. “You know what, lets do it.”</p><p>Rey orders two Oi-Oi puffs that they quickly eat before paying. They ask the Rodian that talked about it where the race is happening and get on their way.</p><p>They get to the stadium, buying two tickets before getting to their seats. They are both really excited as the podracers trickle into the stadium and unto the track. </p><p>“Who do you think is going to win?” Rey inquires, leaning against Poe’s side. They are not actually going to bet on a pilot for real, but there’s nothing wrong with having one between them. “I think the Plug-F Mammoth is going to win.”</p><p>“Uhm… it’s fast for sure, but the pilot with the Ord Pedrovia might have the upper hand.”</p><p>“You are not serious about that, it’s way too old to keep up with a Plug-F,” Rey retorts.</p><p>“Says the woman who owns the oldest Corellian YT-1300f light freighter I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Rey leans back, mouth wide open, trying to find a good come back. “Well you do have a point there. But no need to call out the Falcon like that.”</p><p>“You know I love that ship,” Poe puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the temple. </p><p>“I still think the Plug-F is winning,” Rey adds quickly, refusing to relent. </p><p>“Well, lets watch the race, there’s no reason to fight when it’s just going to happen in front of us.”</p><p>The race is thrilling and both of them are sitting on the edge of their seats, watching every single detail of the race.</p><p>In the end, neither of the Podracer they were betting on won, leaving an unsettled argument between them. </p><p>“The pilots are the problem,” Poe says once the crowd settles down and they start resetting the race for next round. “They clearly didn’t know what they were doing.”</p><p>“I agree,” Rey says, standing up. </p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m going to convince the owner to let me race in his podracer,” Rey says simply. “You wanna race Flyboy?”</p><p>Poe stays seated, looking at her with his eyebrow raised. “You want us to enter the race?” He still stands up and follows her. “Pretty sure us entering in an illegal race is not laying low,” Poe whispers as they go down the stairs and into the pit. “Especially if one of us <em>humans</em> wins,” he adds, tugging on her hand so she looks at him. </p><p>Poe stops arguing as soon as he sees Rey face and how excited she looks. He hasn’t seen that look since the first time he brought her to Yavin to meet his dad. </p><p>“We do this, but we keep our helmets on, we don’t give our names and we don’t take the credits if we win. Deal?”</p><p>“You have a deal,” Rey agrees, kissing him quickly on the lips before bounding down the stairs.</p><p>They manage to convince the two pilots to lend their racers to them, after a few credit exchange of course and promises. Soon enough, they are walking onto the track, both of their helmet already on and ready to race. </p><p>Rey gives Poe a little wave before jumping into her podracer, making Poe shake his head before doing the same thing. He starts the engine, feeling that familiar high coursing through his veins as it start rumbling. </p><p>He barely hears the countdown and soon enough he’s flying down the track, easily taking the upper hand at the first corner, he can see Rey sticking close to him. </p><p>There’s something about racing that just does it for him. The feel of the controls under his hands and knowing that any little mistake could cost him everything, just like when he’s piloting his X-wing, but add to that the need to cross the line first and he almost looses himself in the feeling. </p><p>Poe can see the line and he pushes the podracer to its limit. He crosses the line the first, slamming the breaks on to make sure he doesn’t slam into the wall.</p><p>Rey crosses the line in second place, very close behind him, but still after him. She jumps out of her podracer and marches up to him.</p><p>“You were right! I admit it!” She stinks her finger into his chest and Poe laughs, putting both his hands on his hips. “We need to get out of here.”</p><p>Poe follows her and they successfully sneak out of the stadium without anyone recognizing them. As soon as they are in a back alley, Rey presses him up against a wall. Poe lets her do it, even if he’s a bit taken by surprise.</p><p>“Whoah, Sunshine, I thought we were racing for real -” Poe gets cut off by Rey, who kisses him hard, her hands pulling on his belt. “So you’re not mad?” He mumbles against her lips. “This is very confusing to me.”</p><p>“Oh I’m far from mad, that was amazing and so much fun,” Rey adds as she kisses his jaw. </p><p>“As much as I’m really, really loving this right now, we should head back to the hotel,” Poe laughs, kissing her one last time before heading to their room.</p><p>When they get back to Coruscant, Leia is waiting for them holopad in hand, with an article about an incredible podracing event that was one by humans.</p><p>“Is there anything you two want to tell me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leia is still alive because I love her too much lol</p><p>also thank you totheendofthewordortime for the food suggestion! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>